


Pop Goes the Owl

by goddessofmoon85



Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts and Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Anniversary, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Married Couple, Pop goes the biscuit can, Scared Bokuto, Silly, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofmoon85/pseuds/goddessofmoon85
Summary: That something sat on the top shelf, wrapped in blue paper with silver edges. His worse enemy. He feared nothing but those. Oh gods, THAT! The pudgy cream-colored character was smiling deviously at him. What made it worse, there were two of them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts and Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082516
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Pop Goes the Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts), [MakeshiftDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeshiftDust/gifts).



> The awesome server I am in we have a spot for homeless ideas. Well this was one of them and it spoke to me, begging me to give it life. Thanks Dusty for the idea and Thanks Carolyn for loving Bokuto and Akaashi which in turn has helped me branch into other fandoms. Hope you enjoy.

The low hum and vibrations on his nightstand slowly pulled him out of his sleep. Peeking one eye open, he glared at the bright screen in the darkroom.  _ Why am I doing this again? Oh, right, anything for Akaashi. _ He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then looked over at the sleeping figure beside him. A sleepy smile spread on his face. 

Sneaking out of bed before the sun was up was unusual for Bokuto. He’d concocted what was the best-laid plans for their first anniversary, or so he thought. 

They had been married just a year, and Akaashi was always doing everything for him. Making sure he was up in time for practices, his uniforms were always clean and pressed, geared all of his meals towards that of an athlete. Akaashi always showed how much he cared and loved him by his actions. He so desperately wanted to return the favor. 

Bokuto had planned the entire day out. It took some convincing, but he got Akaashi to agree to sleep in. First up was making a massive breakfast to get their day started right. He pottered around the kitchen pulling out eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and the necessary pans and cooking utensils. He also got the coffee maker set-up. He went back to the refrigerator. He felt like he was forgetting something, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

_ I know I’m forgetting something. What could it be?  _

That something sat on the top shelf, wrapped in blue paper with silver edges. His worse enemy. He feared nothing but those. _Oh gods, THAT!_ The pudgy cream-colored character was smiling deviously at him. What made it worse, there were two of them. One on a thin tube and one on a thicker tube. _Here goes nothing._ He swallowed thickly, his hand shaking slightly as he pulled the canisters from the fridge, setting them on the counter and preparing the oven and pans. 

He sat about cooking the bacon, sausage, and eggs, letting the cans slip from his mind. That was until the oven signaled it was warm.  _ No, not already. I was hoping they would magically make themselves. _ That beep sent a chill down his spine. He knew what he had to do. He must, breakfast would not be complete without those two things. Akaashi loved something a little sweet occasionally, and it was a special occasion after all. 

Bokuto sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed a spoon. “All right, you smiling dough boy freak! You won’t defeat me this time.” 

He picked up the thinner tube and slowly peeled back the paper. Then he wiped his brow. “I feel like a surgeon.” He chuckled. Exposing the line that said ‘press spoon here’ he let a shaky breath escape. “I can do this. Just go slow like Kaashi has shown you.” He pressed the spoon down, but he had to stop and still himself. His hands were shaking badly. He tried to clear his mind before he started again. He pushed in slowly until the seam separated and it rewarded him with just a small, gentle pop. 

“I did it. I really did it.” Bokuto smiled as he set to arranging the cinnamon rolls in the pan and placing them in the oven. “You are the last, you freaky, smiling dough looking, boy.” 

He grabbed the fat can and peeled the paper back. His excitement increasing as his fear subsided after his first successful opening. Forgetting the spoon entirely, he pushed his fingers into the seam until it separated. 

**_POP_ **

The blood-curdling scream jerked Akaashi out of his sleep and out of their bed. Running to the kitchen, he was terrified something bad had happened to his husband. Taking in the sight, he broke down into a fit of laughter. 

Sitting in the kitchen's corner was his husband, holding his head, shaking like a leaf. 

“I... I think the grim reaper tried to get me, again,” Bokuto whispered, never taking his hands from his head, his eyes wide. “He shot me in the back of the head. My…. My brains are trying to fall out.” 

Akaashi had to lean against the counter to keep from falling over, he was laughing so hard. “The... the grim reaper sh... shot you. You’re…. You’re kiddin’.” He used the counter to get over to Bokuto as his laughter finally subsided. “Wh... What were you doing up so early, anyway? It smells good.” 

Bokuto was on the verge of tears, “I... I was trying to make breakfast for you. For our anniversary.” He squeezed the back of his head. “But the pudgy demon…” 

“Oh, Bo,” He glanced around and saw the breakfast that was already cooked and set up. Cinnamon smells swirled through the air, filling his nose as the sweet treat continued to bake in the oven. Then he saw it. The canister was split all the way open, dough hanging out of the can over by the sink. Chunks of dough on the counter and the refrigerator door. There were several large pieces right  _ above _ Bokuto’s head. 

Akaashi slid down the cabinets sitting next to Bokuto, who was still trembling. “Let me see.” He coughed, trying to hide a laugh that threatened to escape. 

“No, if I let go I will d... die.” Bokuto whimpered.

He tugged at Bokuto’s arm. “Come on Bo, let me see.” 

“I’m tellin’ you, the grim reaper finally got me.” A few tears escaped his eyes and wet his cheeks.

Akaashi finally got him to let go of his head and pulled his arms around in front of him. 

Bokuto had screwed his eyes shut.

He couldn’t stop the laughter. His husband’s hands were covered in thick gooey biscuit dough. 

“Goodbye,” Bokuto welled. “Akaashi, you were the best husband I ever had.” 

Akaashi tried to tamp down his laughter, “I’m the only husband you’ve ever had.” He let a snicker go. “And we’ve been together for a long time.” He started checking the back of Bokuto’s head, picking bits of dough out of his hair. “Open your eyes and look in your hands, my silly owl.” 

“No.” 

“Just look.” Akaashi sighed.

Bokuto slowly opened his eyes, looking into Akaashi’s eyes first. He let his gaze fall to his hands. “Oh, my god. I lost grey matter.” He cried. 

Akaashi broke down into a fit of laughter again. “N... No silly.” He wheezed. “L... Look again.” 

Bokuto looked again, moving his hands some, “It’s gooey.” Finally, looking around the kitchen, his eyes widened. “That sneaky demon dough boy did this.” 

That was it for Akaashi. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders, his entire body vibrating with laughter. “You  _ were _ always terrified of the biscuit can popping.” He placed a quick kiss to a dough free spot. “Go take a shower and get all the dough out of your hair. I’ll finish up here and meet you back in bed with breakfast.” 

Bokuto finally let out a laugh. “Sorry I messed breakfast up and woke you up.” 

“Nonsense.” Akaashi stood, offering a hand to his husband. “Thank you for letting me sleep in. Everything is beyond perfect.” He guided him toward the hallway. “Now go shower. I love you, you silly owl.” 

“I love you too, ‘Kaashi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments give me life and keep me going. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


End file.
